turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS Challenge 38: Cutthroat
Cutthroat is the 38th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Legends of the Hidden Temple 2. Cutthroat took place in Prague, Czech Republic with a total of 30 former cast members from the TTRS Franchise competing, along with several cast members new to the series. This season featured three teams of 10, each with 5 veterans and 5 rookies/one-timers. The winning team earned safety while the two losing teams had to vote two people to go and compete in the Gulag. The losers of the Gulag are eliminated from the game with the cycle continuing until a designated point. In the end, players had to rely on their teams to win this game. Production and Casting The season was announced during the Legends of the Hidden Temple 2 reunion. Applications for Cutthroat started the following the LOTHT 2 reunion on May 2, 2016. Applications were open for 9 days after a total of 43 applications were received. The cast was announced on May 11, 2016. A total of 15 Veterans, 3 One Timers, and 12 Rookies were selected to compete. The competitors competed in their first mission on May 15th, 2016. Format This season of The Challenge features a brand new format, consisting of three teams — Red vs. Blue vs. Grey. Players were asked to rank each other based on who they wanted on their team. The three players with the highest averages — Absol (Legends of the Hidden Temple), Ethan000 (The Duel 2), and RShowFreak (Big Brother- Battle of the Rookies) — were chosen as the team captains. Those three selected players, alternating between veterans and rookies, until each team was split evenly — five veterans and five rookies on each team. The three teams will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will receive a cash prize of $20,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts, as well as winning immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose one player of each tier from their own teams for possible elimination. Each player will cast secret votes to decide which two veterans and two rookies will battle in same-tier Gulags. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game for a chance at a share of $120,000, while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any (same-tier) member of the other team to send to the Gulag. Cast | | |} Draft Gameplay 'Challenge Games' * Czech Where You Are: In this mission, the team captains were asked to divide their team into 5 pairs, however they felt fit. After that, each round, pairs were assigned a hiding place somewhere in the city of Prague. During the round, players had to vote for the hiding place they wanted to search. The three hiding places that were searched the most during a given round were considered "found" and the pairs hiding in those places were eliminated. This process continued until only one team was left standing or four rounds had elapsed. If there was no winner after four rounds, the team that was searched the least throughout the entire mission won. ** Winners: Gray Team * Czech Across The World: Players from each team are suspended upside down from ropes in front of the Průmyslový palác in Prague, and have to transfer country names (in alphabetical) from one end of a course to another by swinging toward their team members, and having their teammates place the country names on a board. The team that transfers the most country names wins. ** Winners: Blue Team * Czech Your Spelling: Players had to guess a phrase which was directly related to a reality TV game show. However, they were only given one letter at a time and it did not necessarily start at the start of the word. If a player buzzed in with an incorrect answer, they were eliminated from the competition. The first player to guess the correct phrase would earn a point for their team. The first team to earn six points wins. ** Winners: Gray Team * Czech Your Timing: Each team had to select 3 veterans and 3 rookies to compete in this mission. Players were asked to perfect their timing but starting a timer then hitting a buzzer to end that time exactly 1 hour, 46 minutes, and 23 seconds later. For each second a player was off, their team was issued those as penalty seconds. Players had to complete this process twice. The team with the least amount of penalty seconds in the most completed attempts wins. ** Winners: Gray Team * Czech Who Your Hero Is: Teams competed in a "hero challenge" where only one veteran and one rookie on each team was allowed to compete. In this competition, players had to play the flash game "Casanova- The Kissing Giraffe". The team that earned the highest score wins. ** Winners: Blue Team * Czech Your Opinions At The Door: Players were given 10 questions, and had to submit an answer that would fit the category. The goal is to submit an answer that no other player would submit. For every time a player submitted the same answer, they would be issued a penalty point for the number of players who submitted the same answer as them. The team with the lowest combined penalty point total at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Red Team * Czech When It All Ends: A total of 5 threads were posted in the group with each thread being closed off at a different point during the mission. Players had to post in the thread with the goal of being one of the last people to post in a thread before it closes. Players earned points based on how close they were to posting when the territory closed. The team with the most points at the end of the mission wins. ** Winners: Gray Team * Czech How You Balance Your Friends: Each teams was given one hour to get people to mail me their team color and a basket number, with the goal of getting each basket to balance 50/50. In order to avoid being disqualified, teams needed at least 10 votes in their poll. Not only does each basket does each basket need to have the same amount of users but they all needed to have the same amount of karma. The team closest to the 50/50 balance win, if neither got at least 10 votes, then the team with the most vote wins. ** Winners: Red Team * Czech Your Jumprope: In this mission, players competed as individuals. Players had jump over a rope once every hour for 24 hours by mailing in a phrase. To get full points, players had to mail at the top of every hour, points were deducted for each minute they were off. The team with the highest average point total wins. ** Winners: Blue Team 'Gulag Games' * Back Up Off Me: Players were competing to answer a series of trivia questions as fast as possible. If a player got a question wrong or choose to skip a question, they would have to push a barrel across the Gulag arena. The player who answered all the questions in the fastest time wins and remains in the game. **'Played Four Times:' Adrianna vs. Brittany, Ami vs. Chris, Adrianna vs. Newz, and Jeff vs. JT * Die Hard: Players competed in a game of endurance. Once the game has started, players had to maintain their balance on a numbered die for as long as possible. When a player feels they can stand no longer, they may step off of the die. The player who stands on the die the longest wins. **'Played Two Times:' Jake vs. Ryan and JJ vs. Matt * Handcuffs: Players competed head to head in a large scale game of tic-tac-toe. During the Gulag, there were a total of 9 squares, each having it's own tic-tac-toe board. Players had to win a game of tic-tac-toe in a square to win it on the larger board. If a player got three squares in a row, column, or diagonally or the player with most squares won wins the Gulag. **'Played Four Times:' Hali vs. Tomas, James vs. Jeff, Hali vs. Scott, and Jimmy vs. JT * Pole Me Over: Players faced off to get as many trends on a blog. To score a point, players had to get a chain of 5 users to tag their name without being interrupted; should their opponents name be tagged anytime during the chain, then chain is broken and no points are awarded. The player with the most chains, therefore the most points wins. **'Played Four Times:' Eric vs. Ryan, Matt vs. Stuart, Ben vs. JJ, and Ethan vs. Jordan * Swat: Players had to continuously slap their opponent in the face for 15 minutes total by posting a phrase. If a player posted the slapping phrase 5 times in a row without the chain breaking, they earned a point. The player with the most points wins. **'Played Two Times:' Ami vs. Jimmy and Ben vs. JB Game summary Elimination chart * The Red Team contestants in the final challenge were Adrianna, Chase, JT, Michael, and Steven. * The Blue Team contestants in the final challenge were Ben, Ethan, and Wyatt. * The Grey Team contestants in the final challenge were Alex, Eric, Lindsey, and Scott. *''Note 1: The Gulag was not played because that player was removed or withdrew from the game. *Note 2: This player did not play the Gulag and was eliminated by default. *Note 3: An alternative Gulag was given. *Note 4: The mission was replaced with an alternative flash game. Cutthroat progress ;Teams : The contestant is on the ''Red team. : The contestant is on the Blue team. : The contestant is on the Grey team. ;Competition : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gulag. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gulag. : The contestant was chosen for the Gulag, but did not have to compete. : The contestant was chosen for the Gulag, played the Gulag while their opponent did not. : The contestant won the Gulag. : The contestant lost the Gulag and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition prior to the Gulag. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to inactivity. Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges